Chuck vs The Bracelet
by JayZcost
Summary: Taking place one year after, "The Villains Three", and two years after, "Chuck vs The Goodbye". Full summary in the story. I DO NOT OWN CHUCK. All rights belong to Warner Bros. Ent
1. Chapter 1: The Family Spy

**Authors Note: This is the official sequel to my last Fanfic, "Chuck vs The Villains Three", so if you haven't read it, or if you haven't read the companion piece, "Chuck vs The Side Stories", a story that is in the Villains Three continuity, I highly recommend that you read those before reading this.**

* * *

**Chuck vs The Bracelet**

**Chapter 1: The Family Spy**

* * *

**Picking up one year after the events of, "Villains Three". And over two years after, "Goodbye". In that time Chuck and Sarah have welcomed a baby into their lives, Morgan and Alex have planned a wedding date that is now quickly approaching, and Casey is dreading every second of it. **

* * *

Early in the morning, in their bedroom, Chuck and Sarah lay asleep by each other. Not a noise coming from anywhere. That is until the loud cries of a baby are heard across the house.

"Chuck... Chuck." says a groggy Sarah. "Its your turn."

"It was my turn last time." says Chuck.

"Chuck, please." She says.

"Okay, okay." He gets up, kisses Sarah on her forehead telling her to go back to sleep, and makes his way to the babies room.

"Hey kiddo. Whats the matter?" He says as he picks the baby up. "Lets get you something to eat."

He warms up a bottle, and begins to feed the baby while they sit on the couch and watch some TV. After some time, Sarah walks down. "Hey. Good morning." says Chuck.

"Good morning." She replies. "How's the baby doing?"

"Fine. Just needing something to eat."

"You wanna hand him over? So you can get changed for work." says Sarah.

Chuck looks at the time and says. "Oh wow! Yeah, I should do that." He hands the baby over and rushes upstairs. "Changed and ready to go." He says when he comes back. Then, the phone suddenly rings.

Sarah picks it up. "Hello... Oh hi... Yeah... Hold on a second. Its Morgan." She says to Chuck as she rocks the baby and hands the phone over.

"Hey, buddy. Whats going on?" asks Chuck.

"Dude. I'm gonna be a little late for work today. I got to look over some wedding stuff with Alex."

"That's okay. No problem." says Chuck. "What kind of stuff?"

"Flowers... I think. I gotta tell you, man. This stuff is getting so stressful. I mean the wedding isn't even that far away anymore."

"It has been a long wait. You guys have been engaged for over a year now." says Chuck.

"That's mostly because the place Alex wants has a long waiting list." says Morgan. "Casey comes by sometimes too."

"Really? What does he do?" asks Chuck.

"Not really anything. He just stands beside me, angrily. Telling me things that I would rather not repeat." He says. "Hey look, Alex just come down. So I gotta go, Dude."

"Alright. See ya later." says Chuck.

"What did he want?" asks Sarah.

"He just needed to let me know that he was coming in late."

"I'm sorry." says Sarah.

"What? Why?" asks Chuck.

"Because with me taking care of the baby, and Morgan's wedding. You're left with everything to do alone."

"Sarah." says Chuck. "You're on maternity leave. Enjoy it. You deserve a break. And you're raising our child. Don't be sorry for that. Plus, Casey stops by every now and again... whenever Gertrude lets him. To help out. He's there right now actually."

"Okay. But a couple of more months and I'm back." She says. "You know... I never really thought of myself as a stay at home mom."

"Really? You could of fooled me." says Chuck.

She smiles and says. "Thank you."

"Besides. There is no, Carmichael Industries without you. You are the one who kicks the most butt after all." says Chuck.

Sarah looks at the time and says. "You know what, you better hurry. You don't want to be late."

Chuck kisses Sarah goodbye, and the baby. As he proceeds to leave, Sarah grabs the babies hand, and waves it at Chuck. "Say bye-bye to Daddy, Stephen. Bye." She says.

Chuck waves back before leaving, smiling all the while. He gets into his car, and drives off to the Carmichael Industries offices. But, what he doesn't see, is a dark gray car parked in front of the house. The other thing he doesn't know, is that car would prove to be more important in the, very, near future.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called, **"Along Came A Spider"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2: Along Came A Spider

**Chuck vs The Bracelet**

**Chapter 2: Along Came A Spider**

* * *

As Chuck arrives in Castle, he's greeted by a hard at work Casey.

"You're late." says Casey.

"Well technically I'm the boss. So... can I be late?" Chuck jokes.

Casey responds only by saying. "Guhh."

"But Morgan is gonna be a little." says Chuck.

"And why is that?" asks Casey.

"He's busy doing some wedding stuff with Alex."

"Well, if he were doing anything else besides making sure my daughter is happy, I would be mad." says Casey.

"Anything to report on the work front?" asks Chuck.

"No. Not really. Just finishing up some paper work from the last job."

"Hey. I've been meaning to ask..." says Chuck.

"Yeah?" says Casey.

"How much longer do you think you're gonna stick around?"

"What? You sick of having me around Bartowski?" Jokes Casey. "Well... with the wedding around the corner, I was thinking I'll probably just stay until then."

"Okay." says Chuck.

"Why?" asks Casey.

"Just so Sarah wouldn't worry so much about me being here without her. And the fact that she is still on leave."

"How are they by the way? Her and the baby I mean." asks Casey.

"They're great. Little Stephen is healthy and doing fine. Sarah is a fantastic mother. The only thing is, I think she's getting a little, 'anxious', to get back to work. Which I don't blame her. Ellie said that after a few month of taking care of Clara, that she started to feel kind of the same."

"Walker is a life long spy. It only makes sense that she would want to get back in the action." says Casey. He then changes the subject by saying. "Hey. Come look at this."

"What?" says Chuck as he walks over.

Casey turns the computer to him, showing him a government report. It says, 'Codename: Lazarus, Current Status: Deceased'. "Looks like that smug bastard finally got what he deserved." says Casey.

"Is this report accurate? And how did you get it?" asks Chuck.

"Still have some of my government contacts. Figured that I would wanna know. After all, we went through one hell of a time because of him. Especially you." says Casey.

"And their sure its him?" asks Chuck.

"Everything looks like it is. DNA and dental records confirm."

Chuck doesn't really say anything. Just looking at it as a, it is what it is, type situation. They both quickly move on though as Morgan walks in. "I thought you were coming in late?" asks Chuck.

"I was." says Morgan. "But thankfully as soon as we walked in, Alex saw some flowers that she really liked."

"Did she like them? Or does she love them?" asks Casey in a harsh voice.

"Oh no. She loved them. Trust me." says Morgan.

"Good... For your sake. My daughter deserves the best for her big day." He says as he walks over and hands him a stack of files. "Now get to work, Moron."

* * *

"Guys, I'll be right back, okay." says Chuck. "There's some yogurt in the fridge that I've been thinking about all morning."

Chuck walks over to the kitchen. Eating and enjoying his yogurt. As he turns around, he gets pinned against the fridge, and a gun is put in his face, by someone dressed in all black. And is wearing a helmet with a voice modulator.

"Charles Irving Bartowski. Listen very carefully. You will be allowed to live... if you answer my questions. Where is the bracelet?" says The Man in black.

Chuck flashes and pushes the man away, knocking the gun out of his hands in the process. They begin to fight, exchanging blows, The Man in black even grabs one of the kitchen knives at one point, slashing at Chuck until it gets kicked out of his hands. While they are both locked in a hold, the Man in black tells Chuck. "If you insist on making this more difficult than it has to be, Mr. Bartwoski... then I will be forced to kill you. So, allow me to retort. Where is the bracelet?"

At that moment, Morgan walks in. "Dude, you mentioning that yogurt has got me to want one now." He stops as soon as he see's what's going on. "Oh crap... Casey!"

The Man in black then kicks Morgan, sending crashing against the wall. Chuck grabs hims, pulling one of his gloves off. Without the glove, it is revealed he has a tattoo. A spider on the back of his hand. Casey rushes in with his gun ready, and shoots off a couple of rounds hitting The Man in the chest. The Man however is wearing a bullet proof vest and is fine. He jumps out one of the windows, and is nowhere to be seen after that.

"Who the hell was that?" asks Casey.

Chuck, still catching his breath, says. "I don't know. He kept asking about a bracelet." Chuck, now without being bombarded with punches, has time to think about wat he was asking and comes to realize. "Wait... Sarah's charm bracelet? Sarah! Casey, we have to get back to my house. Come on! Morgan, let's go!"

Morgan is still on the ground against the wall, but starts to get up. Though, he is still a bit shaken from being kicked. "Yeah... Yeah... I'm coming... I'm almost there... All I wanted was some yogurt."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called, **"The Devil I Know"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Devil I Know

**Chuck vs The Bracelet**

**Chapter 3: The Devil I Know**

* * *

Team B rush over to Chuck's house. Casey is the one driving and he pushes the car to full speed.

"She's not picking up." says Chuck as he tries to call Sarah.

"Try the house phone." says Morgan.

"I did. I think the line's been cut. And she's not picking up her cell either." says Chuck.

They finally reach the house and bust inside. As soon as they enter, they see a body of a man at the bottom of the stairs. "Sarah!" yells Chuck.

"Over here!" says Sarah.

They all run over to find Sarah, with the baby in her arms, in the living room. "Oh my god are you okay?" Chuck says as he hugs both Sarah and the baby in relief.

While that is going on, Casey looks over to the other side of the living room and see's two more bodies. Both dead with knives stuck in them. "Wow Walker. Looks like motherhood hasn't slowed you down any. Taking down three goons with a baby."

"I didn't..." says Sarah.

"What?" asks Chuck.

"I mean I got the guy over by the stairs because I heard him coming up. But I didn't get those two."

"Then who did?" asks Chuck.

Sarah turns, and looks over to the kitchen. Everybody else does the same, and they all see a man standing against the counter drinking a beer.

"Wow. That's nasty. Do you have anything else to drink beside this grocery store brand crap?" says The Man.

"... Laz?" says a surprised Chuck.

"Hello again, Mr. Carmichael."

* * *

"I heard you were dead." says Chuck.

"He's gonna be!" says Casey as he pulls his gun.

Sarah quickly stops him by angrily, but quietly, saying. "Casey! No! The baby."

"Oh sorry." He begins to say. "I think I have a silencer here somewhere..."

"No!" says Sarah.

"Hello, Casey, Morgan. Good to see two again. How's Alex? Still looking as hot as ever I'd imagine. Congratulations on the engagement by the way." says Laz.

"How'd you here about that?" asks Morgan.

"What don't I know is the better question." says Laz. "And why would you think I was dead?"

"Government reports." says Chuck.

"Ha! Those things get a lot more wrong than they do right. Let me tell you something. I, 'die', every other month or so. How do you think I got the name, 'Lazarus'? It gets those who are after me off my back. Even if it is just for a short while. I even fake blood reports and other things to make it look like I really have died. I'm good like that. But... seriously. Do you have anything else to drink besides this crappy beer?"

"Laz... tell us what you're doing here before I let Casey shoot you." says Sarah.

"You know, telling me what to do only makes me like you more." Jokes Laz. "I told you that bracelet was important."

"That's the second time I've heard someone mention that charm bracelet. What's so important about it." says Chuck.

"What? This thing?" says Sarah as she points out the charm bracelet on her wrist. "And what do you mean, 'second time'?"

"Some guy in a helmet and dressed in all black broke into Castle and jumped me asking for it."

"Doesn't surprise me. The security you have in that place is terrible. I pretty much just walked in after breaking a few codes." says Laz.

"Oh my god are you okay?" asks Sarah.

"I'm fine. We fought him off." says Chuck.

"Well, me and Chuck did anyway. Grimes just laid there." says Casey.

"I was kicked against a wall. It really hurt." says Morgan.

"Do you know anything about that, Laz?" asks Chuck.

Laz is rummaging through some cabinets as he hears this. "Dude, do you have any descent liquor in this house?"

"Laz." says Chuck once again.

Laz stops and says. "Fine. Did the guy have a spider tattoo by any chance?"

"Yeah. He did." says Chuck. "How do you know that?"

"Oh. That's uh... 'Spider'. Not really an original name I know."

"Who's Spider?" asks Chuck.

Before Laz can answer, a beeping sound is heard.

"Sarah, that bottle you wanted me to make for little Stephen is ready." says Laz.

"Oh. Thanks. He's really hungry." She says.

"Uh huh." says Laz. "That's right. I kill thugs then make babies their bottles." He jokes. "By the way, nice move naming the kid after your dad. I'm sure he would've appreciated that."

"Well thank you. Now can you tell me who Spider is!" says Chuck in a frustrated tone.

"He's a gun for hire. Dressing in all black, wearing masks... guy stole my thing if you ask me." says Laz.

"Who's he working for?" asks Casey.

"Edgar. Spider is his... 'problem solver'. Basically his right hand." says Laz.

"Who's Edgar?" asks Chuck.

"Edgar is... the new leader of Fulcrum. They're back by the way." says Laz.

* * *

Chuck, very surprised to hear this, says. "What?! No, no, no. We took them down. Their done."

"No. You took down their leaders. But some of the under-bosses were never caught. Like Edgar. He was Roark's main guy. I think you might have met him before Sarah. On the plane when you went after Quinn. Ringing any bells?" says Laz.

Sarah is feeding the baby. But does manage to give an answer. "That guy?"

"We took down Fulcrum before we'll do it again." says Casey.

"This isn't the Fulcrum you knew. There's no Ring, no Elders telling him what to do. He isn't a clown, like Ted Roark was. Edgar is unremorseful and he'll do whatever he has to do to get what he wants." says Laz.

"How do you know all this? How'd you even know that they were gonna attack us." asks Chuck.

"I have ears everywhere, my friend. Plus... I've been staked out in front of your house the past couple of days. Didn't you see my car? The gray one?" says Laz.

"Everything that is going on... is because of this bracelet?" Sarah begins to say. "Why?"

"I'm glad you asked. And I will tell you... later. Right now, we all need to go." says Laz.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute." Quickly says Chuck. "What do you mean?"

"Do you think these guys were it? Edgar, is gonna send more people after you and, he knows were you live, and were you work." says Laz.

"We're not just gonna go. Why should we even believe what you say? The last time we saw each other you kidnapped me and almost made me go brain-dead." says Chuck.

"Why do you have to bring up the past?" Jokes Laz. "I knew you were gonna say that. So..." He goes on to pull his phone out. "Hey! Hey! You old hag, I'm here." He says. He then gives it to Chuck. "Maybe you'll believe her."

Chuck takes the phone and is surprised to see who is on the other end, video chatting. "Mom?"

"Chuck." Mary begins to say. "I can't talk for very long. Everything Laz has told you is true. The parts about Fulcrum anyway are true. Anything else he's said you can pretty much take with a grain of salt."

"Mom, where are you?" asks Chuck.

"I'll tell you everything soon. Right now I have to go. Just trust me... by trusting Laz. See you soon, sweetheart." As Mary hangs-up, Laz takes his phone back.

"If I may?" Laz says as he takes it. "Okay, so... shall we go?"

"Wait!" says Morgan. "What about Beckman? Maybe she can help."

"No." says Laz.

"And why is that?" asks Casey.

"Fulcrum has operatives in every government agency. Especially the CIA and NSA. And they know that Beckman is your main contact. Do you really think they don't have here under close watch? Her secretary is more than likely Fulcrum." says Laz. He then pulls out some keys and a piece of paper. "These are the keys and directions to a house that I own in Malibu. Haven't been there in years, but no one knows about. You'll be safe."

"Why are you doing this? Why help us? What's in it for you." asks Chuck.

"You're right to have suspensions about me. But all I can say is... all in good time." says Laz.

"Wait." says Chuck. What about the bodies?"

"I'll take care of the bodies." says Laz.

Chuck, takes a moment. Then says. "I don't know."

"What?" asks Laz.

"You just come in here, and drop this big news on us. Then you ask us to go with you?" says Chuck.

"Yes. That's pretty much whats happening." says Laz.

"We're gonna have to talk this over among ourselves." says Chuck.

"Fine. I'll wait outside for your answer." says Laz.

When he leaves, Team B talk about what they should do. "So... what do you guys think?" asks Chuck.

"If this is only the beginning than we have act fast. We don't really have that many options right now." says Sarah. "Choice is up to you Chuck. We go where you go." Refereeing to herself and the baby.

"Us too, Dude." says Morgan. Talking about him and Casey.

"These guys are probably gonna come after us too anyway. We got your back." says Casey.

"So... whats it going to be, Chuck?" asks Sarah.

Chuck looks to his friends, thinking hard on the situation. "I trust my Mom. And with everything being so uncertain. I say... we go with the Devil we know..."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called, "**Secrets"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets

**Chuck vs The Bracelet**

**Chapter 4: Secrets**

* * *

Chuck and Sarah are the first ones to arrive at Laz's safe house, while Casey and Morgan go to pick up Alex. Laz actually goes with them, Casey and Morgan, because he's the one driving.

"Wow." says Chuck as he enters.

"Some place." says Sarah. "Dusty though."

"Yeah, Laz did say that it's been a long time since he's been back here." says Chuck.

They continue to look around until they come to a window with a great view.

"Look at that." says Chuck. "Hey. I think I see the beach down there."

"You mean... our beach?" asks Sarah.

"The very same. When this whole mess gets sorted out, how about you, me, and little Stephen go for a walk or something there. Sound good?" asks Chuck.

"Sounds really good." says Sarah. "Speaking of the baby. I'm gonna try to put him to sleep. I'll be in the living room, okay."

"Okay, sweetheart." says Chuck.

* * *

While Chuck and Sarah get settled in. Casey and Morgan try handle being in the same car with Laz.

"So... do you wanna hear some music or, what?" asks Laz, trying to make smalltalk.

"When this is over, I'm going to kill you." says Casey.

"So is that a song or some talk radio station?" Jokes Laz.

"You know what the best part about sitting in the back is? Its a lot easier to choke you out." says Casey.

"Okay I have to say this." says Morgan. "This is kinda weird, right?"

"Well... I kidnapped your girlfriend, who is also Casey's daughter. Who also happens to be the person we're on our way to pick up. I also played a part in kidnapping your girlfriend too, Casey. Which, by now you probably know, we had, 'relations', with each other in the past. What else?... I almost helped Chuck become a vegetable with the whole, 'Intersect extraction', thing. Oh and of course, you and the lovey, 'Carmichael's', chasing me around the world for a solid month. So.. yeah. You can call it weird."

When they reach Morgan's and Alex's apartment, She is waiting for them in the living room.

"Hey, whats going on?" She asks.

"Bad guys, impending doom, you know, the usual." says Morgan.

"Enough talk. Lets go!" says Casey.

"I gotta say, I really do like that fountain. By the way you guys are paying for gas, right?" says Laz as he enters the apartment.

"Whats he doing here?" asks Alex, in shock to see him.

"I'm here to kidnap you." says Laz. He proceeds to laughs and says. "I'm kidding, relax. Too soon I guess?"

As they leave, they are stopped, by Spider. "Mr. Casey. You, your daughter and her fiancee will come with me."

"I like to see you try." says Casey.

"Hello, Spider. How's being Edgar's lap dog feel?" Says Laz.

"Laz, Fulcrum has you on the top of their list. Bringing you in along with them will please Edgar very much." says Spider.

"Does anyone like you?" asks Alex.

"Not many, no." says Laz. He hands over his car keys to Casey and says. "Get them out of here. I'll take care of this."

"The hell you are! I don't run." says Casey.

"What's more important, saving them, or you damn pride?" asks Laz.

Casey, reluctantly, agrees. "Fine."

"Just think of it this way. If he kills me, I'm out of you hair and you get another shot at him later." says Laz.

Spider tries to stop them, but Laz intercepts him. As they fight, Casey, Morgan and Alex drive off in the car to join up with Chuck and Sarah.

* * *

"Hey, Casey." Chuck says as they all enter the house. "Where's Laz?"

"That freak-show, Spider showed up. He fought him off so we could get out of there."

"Do you know if he made it?" asks Chuck.

"Who cares." says Casey.

"You know he still has to tell us whats going with Fulcrum, right?" says Chuck.

Casey kind of shrugs it off by saying. "We'll figure it out."

A few minutes go by before Laz comes in through a back door, holding a bag.

"How did you make it out?" asks Casey. Sounding a bit dissapointed.

"Well thank you for asking, Casey. I know you must have been so concerned." He jokes. "Me and good old Spider fought for a little bit. He eventually took off. I had to steal someones motorbike to get here. By the way I hope you didn't scratch up my car."

"Geez. 'Spider', 'Lazarus', where do you nut jobs come up with these names?" asks Casey

"We have a convention once a year and brain storm ideas." Laz Jokes. "And I didn't pick the name, 'Lazarus'. It was given to me. But, that is a story for another time."

"That's all great Laz, but how about you tell us about the bracelet already." says Chuck. "And what's in the bag?"

"Oh! I got some food. I actually wanted some Subway. But the one I went to was closed. Hope you guys like... Bamboo Dragon. I heard its good." says Laz.

"Bamboo Dragon!" says an excited Morgan. "Tell me you got sizzling shrimp."

"Of course." says Laz. He then turns to Chuck. "Lets get everyone in the living room, and I'll explain everything."

With everybody seated, Morgan stuffing his face with shrimp, and Laz drinking some scotch, They begin their meeting.

* * *

"Now that's some good stuff. You all really need to get some of this for your place. Especially when you have company over." Laz says as he drinks. He gets ready to fully explain the story on the bracelet. But first, he tells Morgan. "Dude, at least save me a couple of shrimps."

Sarah quickly says. "Hey. You know what I just realized? What about Ellie and Awesome? And Clara?"

"I took care of that." says Casey. "Gertrude and some of her best men from Verbanski Corp. are watching after them. They'll contact us if anything happens."

"Now that that's out of the way..." Before Laz can finish, his phone rings. "Geez!" When he looks at it he says. "About time." He walks away, and comes back with another person.

"Mom." says Chuck.

"Hello, everyone." says Mary.

"Okay, now barring anymore interruptions, let me explain." says Laz. "That bracelet around Sarah's pretty little wrist holds very valuable, intimate, and dangerous secrets. Information that's not even in the Intersect. That's what Edgar wants. By this point the Intel is pretty old. But its still valuable. Edgar can sell it, use it for things like blackmail, whatever he wants."

"How? How can this hold anything?" asks Chuck.

"Your Dad never got that far in telling me." says Laz.

"Why... would my Dad, tell you these things? And Mom, did you know anything about this? It was your bracelet first." asks Chuck.

"Your father only told me that it was more than just a simple gift. That it was important. But I had just given birth to Ellie, so I was a little too tired to really ask anything." says Mary.

"The reason he told me is actually a funny story. I kind of don't wanna tell it." says Laz.

"Laz." says Chuck,

"Okay, fine. Me and your dad were in Istanbul, at a bar. And, if you don't know this already, Stephen could not hold his liquor. After a couple a couple shots, the guy was singing. He told me how he gave the love of his life this very important bracelet. Containing information that can be found nowhere else. And how he gave it to her because it was the safest place he knew. That's all I got because he passed out soon after." Laz jokes a little bit by saying. "Funny though. It was meant as a good luck charm, and a lot of luck its bringing you right now, isn't it?"

"You told me that you only met him that once. In Tokyo." says Chuck.

"Yeah, well... there's actually more to that. After Tokyo, he and I traveled together for a bit. Kind of a, you watch my back I'll watch yours, type thing. Istanbul falls towards the end of that. We eventually parted ways, obviously."

"No. No my dad wouldn't be friends with someone like you." says Chuck.

"Well... he was my friend at least. Hell if I know if he ever considered me his." says Laz.

"Okay forget that for now. How does Fulcrum know about this?" asks Chuck.

"As you know, Ted Roark stole ideas and information from your Dad, years ago. Some stuff alluding to the bracelet included. Now with so much already there, high-tech computer plans, etc., Roark never really saw it. The whole bracelet thing got buried under a bunch of crap. After so much time had passed, it was assumed that it had been long forgotten about. Until, Edgar took over that is. It doesn't matter how deep you bury something. Or try to. Someone always finds it. And Edgar dug and dug until he put everything together. It took him a while, but now that Fulcrum is back to full power and he's in charge, everything is now being put into motion."

"Mom. How do you fall into this?" asks Chuck.

"I went to Beckman some months ago. I asked her to assign me Laz. From what you told me about him, it sounded like he knew a lot, I needed to find out exactly how much." says Mary. "I found him in Switzerland and he told me everything."

"You mean I let you find me." says Laz.

"Shut up." says Mary.

"Fulcrum has been on my tail for awhile now. I captured and tortured one their guys and he told me all he knew." says Laz.

"With little to no time, I asked Laz to come back here and look after you while I investegated further into the matter." says Mary.

Chuck takes a second to take everything in. "I can't believe this." He says.

Laz puts his drink down and tells him. "Chuck, your father... he was a good man. A great man who did amazing things. I mean, that super computer in your head is proof of that. He loved his family... and he was a good friend. But... he wasn't perfect. He made mistakes. Now normally, your fathers sins would be his own. But since he's gone, and you're his son, you have the misfortune of inheriting them. You've had to... clean them up. The Intersect, finding your mother, Volkoff, not to mention everything else that came before and after that. This, along with looking after your family, is what he left you. This is his... legacy. Yeah, Chuck. Your father made mistakes. And unfortunately for you... there's just one more you have to clean up."

Chuck takes another few seconds to process. "So what now?" He asks.

"Well, with your permission, I would like to run some tests on the bracelet. Find out exactly what it is. You, Sarah and your mother can overlook of course. I have the equipment here to do it. And then, we'll figure out this whole, Fulcrum situation." says Laz.

Chuck doesn't say anything at first. But looks to Sarah. "What do wanna do?" He asks her.

"Do you wanna maybe talk about it somewhere else. More... private?" asks Sarah.

"The master bedroom is up stairs. Its the one with the light blue door. Talk amongst yourselves there, let me know what you want to do, and when you're done I'll even give you all the tour of the place. I don't want you tripping anything." says Laz.

Chuck and Sarah agree, and go off to talk. Leaving the baby with Mary.

"You see. Give me the right kind of alcohol and I'm much more mellow." says Laz. "But Geez, did I have to explain a lot."

The rest of Team B deiced to eat until Chuck and Sarah return. When Laz goes into get some for himself, he's very upset at what he finds. "Damn it, Morgan! You ate all the shrimp!"

"My bad, dude."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called, **"Breaking The Code "**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking The Code

**Chuck vs The Bracelet**

**Chapter 5: Breaking The Code  
**

* * *

Chuck and Sarah enter the room and lock the door behind them so they are not disturbed.

"So. What should we do?" asks Sarah.

Chuck doesn't hear her at first. He begins to admire the room they are in instead. "Whoa. Look at this room. Huge bed, great view, enormous bathroom. It even has a bath tub that doubles as a hot tub."

"Chuck, please try to focus." says Sarah.

"Oh right. So what are you thinking?"

Sarah looks at the bracelet on her wrist and says. "If this thing is what they're after, then I want to know why just as bad as you do. Finding out what this is, isn't the issue. The problem is Laz. He's just a crazy mercenary that only cares about money and himself. How can we trust him with something like this?"

"Everything you're saying... I know. But we're kinda backed into a corner right now. Where else can we go? The only thing we can really do is watch him. And if there's any sign of him doing anything wrong... then we do what we have to."

Sarah agrees, and they leave the room. As they leave, Chuck looks up and sees another interesting feature about the room. "There is a large mirror on the ceiling. And its right above the bed... you know what. I don't even wanna know."

They both return to see that everyone is done with their meals, and are ready to hear their answer.

"Alright. We have come to a decision." says Chuck. "Where's Laz?"

Casey points to his left, showing that Laz is on the couch, messing with his computer tablet.

Chuck walks over to him. "Laz." He says.

"What is it? I'm trying to play Dig Dug."

"I get next crack at it!" yells Morgan about the game.

"We're both in agreement on you running tests on the bracelet." says Chuck.

"Fantastic." says Laz. "Before we get going though, let me show you all around the place."

Laz begins to point out the number of rooms, the kitchen, and other important features about the house to Team B. "Every painting that has a yellow flower on it, also has a small arsenal hidden behind it. A few guns and knives. There's seven in total. Write that down."

"Why so many?" asks Morgan.

"You never heard of the thirty foot rule?" says Laz. "And now here we are, back in the living room where we started. Any other questions?"

"How can you even afford a place like this?" asks Sarah.

"You know those jobs that require you to basically put your life on the line. The jobs you think that no sane person would ever take."

"Yeah." says Sarah.

"Well they also pay the best." says Laz. "Yup. Money is the only thing I really care about. Oh, and myself. Of course I care about me and only me. After all. I'm just a, 'crazy mercenary'. Isn't that right, Sarah?"

Sarah looks at him for a second before realizing. "You psychotic freak. You were listing to our conversation weren't you?"

"All the rooms are wired for sound. The whole house is actually. I knew I forgot to tell you something. My mistake. And by the way. I really prefer the term, 'freelancer', when it comes to my job title. Just kinda describes all that I do in a better way"

"Do you see why it's so hard to trust you, Laz. It's because you pull stuff like this." says Chuck.

"Again. I get it. So here's my second proposal." Laz reaches behind to pull out a gun. He hands the gun over to Sarah, which she quickly grabs. "If I do anything to you or the bracelet that you may consider wrong or shady, then wifey here can blow my head off. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me." says Sarah, excited at the thought.

"I've even put a silencer on it. So it won't wake the baby up. I'm so considerate." says Laz.

"Can I get that deal too?" asks Casey.

"You would shoot me for just for speaking." says Laz.

"I know." says Casey.

"And stop listening in on us. Turn whatever you use, off." says Chuck.

"Fine." says Laz.

Right after that little exchange, a couple of vases near Laz, explode. "What the hell!" yells Laz. When he looks to see where it came from, he sees Sarah.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were those expensive? My mistake." She jokes. "Just wanted to make sure you didn't give me a gun full of blanks."

"I would never do that. And besides. You're just too pretty to prank." Laz Jokes. "So... what do you say?"

Chuck and Sarah share a quick look, and nod.

"Fantastic." says Laz. "I have everything we need over in my room. Follow me."

"I'm coming too." says Mary.

"Casey. Do you mind staying here and taking care of the baby?" asks Sarah.

"Um... mm." is all Casey can say.

"He's a sleep. So he shouldn't be any trouble." says Sarah.

"Morgan and I will stay too." says Alex. "My Dad can stare down death and not even flinch. But taking care of children makes him sweat in fear." She jokes.

"We got this." says Morgan.

* * *

When that situation is settled, Laz lead's Chuck, Sarah and Mary to a room, not too far from the living room, that is filled with clutter.

"Oh my god. It smells horrible in here." says Sarah.

"Yeah... that's probably the pizza. Its been sitting there for a few... lets just say awhile." says Laz.

"So is what you need under all this? Because if it is I'm not going near half of this stuff." says Chuck.

"Calm down." says Laz. He goes to one of the walls, and takes down a poster. Behind it, is a keypad. Laz presses a few buttons and with that, a wall opens to show another room. The other room is covered in tarps. But Laz quickly pulls them away revealing computers, research equipment, and much more tech.

"And all this, is supposed to help?" asks Mary.

"Yup." says Laz.

"How can you be so sure?" Mary asks.

"Only one way to find out." says Laz. Looking at Sarah, pointing to the bracelet.

Sarah takes the bracelet off, and hands it over. "If you do any thing to this..." She says.

"You'll kill me, blah, blah, blah. I know." says Laz as he takes it. He puts the bracelet on some scanners, and starts his tests.

After a few minutes, Chuck asks. "So?"

"So what?" responds Laz.

Chuck, frustrated, replies. "You know what."

"Oh that. Yeah I got that." say Laz. "But..."

"But what?" asks Sarah.

"Well... I've found out that all the Intel is in the heart shaped charm on the bracelet. Its actually pretty obvious. Thought it would've been something crazier than that. The problem, however, is that its protected by a password." says Laz.

"Can you break it?" asks Chuck.

"We'll see. It might be an old program. But this is Orion we're talking about. So." says Laz.

"Hey. I'm going to go check on the baby." says Sarah.

"Sure, honey." says Chuck.

After Sarah leaves, Laz jokes by saying. "Look at that. You guys with the kid, you're all domesticated now. How lovely."

"I remember you telling us back in Germany, and I quote, 'Live a safe life and have loads of Intersect babies'. And that's what we're doing." says Chuck.

"Until Fulcrum came and reeled you all back into the spy life that is. But that's how it always go's, isn't it? A real agent never truly retires. They just take it a little bit easier, til something comes a knocking." says Laz.

"What happened to you after Germany anyway?" asks Chuck.

"Me?" asks Laz. "Pretty much the same old routine. After I left you all, I went back to London to take care of some business. Then, I spent a lot of time in China. Hong Kong, Shanghai, Beijing, and many other places within the country. It wasn't until Fulcrum started pursuing me that I really began moving around again. The last place I was in was Switzerland and, well, you know the rest."

"Now tell me this. You had the bracelet. You could have taken it for yourself. Why give it back?" asks Chuck.

"Geez, you asks a lot of questions. Because I owed your dad a favor." says Laz.

"Did that favor also include terrorizing his family and kidnapping his son?" asks Chuck.

"I told you. I didn't know you were related at the time."

"I thought you were friends." says Chuck.

"We were. But one of the whole points of him leaving you and your sister was to protect you. So telling a criminal like me would have been a little dumb, don't ya think? I knew he had a couple of kids and a wife, but that's about it. Never got any names." says Laz.

Mary, listening to the conversation, just sits off to the side. Watching quietly. Making sure Laz doesn't do anything suspicious.

"This counts as his second favor by the way." says Laz.

"Second?" says Chuck.

"I give each person that helps me, in a big way, three favors. Or genie rules as I like to say. Now your Dad died before he could use them. But, I've found other ways to do them. Giving back the bracelet was one. And this counts as the second."

"Can you do that? I don't know if that's how favors work." says Chuck.

"Well, I am going by my own rules. So... yeah." says Laz.

"Whatever you say." says Chuck.

A little more time passes before Laz says. "Well look at this."

"What? Did you break it?" asks Chuck.

"No. Not yet. Something else actually." says Laz. "While I was doing this, I also set up a search on Edgar. To see what I could pick up, you know. Turns out, he's gonna be in Los Angeles for a tech-conference... tonight. It's up to you if you want to act on that."

"I'm gonna go talk with everybody. You keep trying to crack that." says Chuck. "Mom. You coming?"

"Right behind you." She says. When Chuck leaves, Mary looks to Laz and walks towards him.

Laz sees her standing there and asks. "Got something on your mind, Frosty?"

Her demeanor gets very serious. "You listen very carefully. I love my son, and he and his team are great spy's. But they can threaten you all they want, and chances are, almost all of them are empty ones. I, on the other hand, don't make empty threats. The only reason you're here is because you seem to know what's going on and I was short on time. So I don't care if you and my husband knew each other. I will kill you, if any kind of harm comes to any of them. Understand?"

"Huh? What? Sorry I tuned out after, 'listen very carefully'." He jokes.

Mary doesn't react in anger. Instead she responds. "I know you heard me. And don't think I forgot about what you did to me and them when you were with Miles. You're going to pay for that no matter what you do."

When finished, she leaves. Once she's left, Laz begins to laugh a little before saying to himself. "Now I get what you saw in her, Stephen."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called, **"In The Pale Moonlight"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	6. Chapter 6: In The Pale Moonlight

**Chuck vs The Bracelet**

**Chapter 6: In The Pale Moonlight**

* * *

Chuck, followed by his mother, enters the living room to discuss with Team B what they should do about Edgar, after getting new information.

"We just got some new information on Edgar. He's gonna be at a conference here, in Los Angeles." says Chuck.

"Lets get the bastard!" says Casey.

"Now hold on." says Chuck. "Everyone's has to be in agreement on this. Sarah? Morgan?"

"Well what about Stephen? Who'll take care of him?" asks Sarah.

"I'll take care of him." says Mary.

"Are you sure?" asks Sarah.

"Of course. I am his Grandmother after all. And a spy with years of experience. I think I'm more than qualified."

"Well, when you put it that way..." says Sarah. "Okay, let's get him."

"You know I'm always in, dude." says Morgan.

"But you better stay in the car." says Alex.

"I will." as Morgan says that he realizes something. "Hey! We don't have a car. What are we gonna use? Because the van is back at the offices, you know."

"Wow, you're right." says Chuck.

"Not a problem, Carmichael's." says Laz as he enters. "I got an old van I used to use on jobs down in the garage. You can use that."

"How did you know we were having this conversation?" asks Chuck. "You kept the sound on in the rooms, didn't you?"

Laz says. "Wipe that surprised look off your face. You knew I wasn't going to."

"There's gotta be a catch with the van." says Casey.

"No catch." says Laz. "The equipment's a few years old but, it should still get the job done. And..."

"And, what?" asks Sarah.

"It... smells a bit like haggis." says Laz.

"Haggis?" says Chuck.

"Yeah." says Laz. "Look, forget that. Follow me and I'll show you. I even got some gear you can use too."

Mary, Alex and little Stephen all say their goodbyes to the rest of Team B, before Laz takes them down to the garage. As Mary says her goodbye, she quietly tells Chuck. "Don't worry about... him. If he tries anything, he'll get a bullet between the eyes." She's was referring to Laz of course.

* * *

As Laz leads them, Chuck asks him. "What about the bracelet?"

"I'm still running codes on it. And the rooms locked down so don't worry about it." Laz continues to lead them. Taking them down some stairs to a large area below the house. He stops them so he can flip the switch. "Ta-da!" He says as the lights come on.

The van Laz was talking about was over to the right side of the garage. It was pitch black in color. And after an inspection on its equipment, it was deemed acceptable.

"So. Where's that gear you talked about?" asks Casey.

Laz pulls out a remote, and after a few button presses, reveals to them the main armory. "Everything from concealed pistols, to assault rifles. Have at it."

"Why wasn't this on that, 'tour' you gave us." asks Morgan.

"That was just a tour of the main house." says Laz. "I gotta leave a few surprises out there. Speaking of... on the right there's some disguises you can use. Suits and dresses. Wigs, fake facial hair. The whole freaking nine."

"Is all this disguise stuff for work? Or just for your sick pleasure." asks Sarah.

"The dresses are. Sometimes you just wanna feel pretty, you know?" Jokes Laz. "A freelancers work is much like a spies. You gotta do whatever it takes to complete the task at hand."

"By the way, I was thinking. When we're at the conference we should go by different aliases. Fulcrum might catch wind that we're there if anyone knows who we really are." says Chuck.

"Good idea. What do you have in mind?" asks Sarah.

"I was thinking we could maybe use your old cover name. Burton." says Chuck. "No one knows that one." Chuck goes on to further explain their cover. "We'll tell them that we're an, up and coming computer firm there to find clients and jump-start our business."

"Alright. Sounds good to me." says Sarah. "Casey. What are going to do?"

Casey is looking at the guns, but says. "I'll go as a bartender. Keep tabs on everything on the floor while Grimes monitors in the van. Got that, Grimes?"

"You got it, big guy."

Casey continues to grab some weapons, and comes across an assault rifle with an interesting paint job. But as he goes to grab it, Laz stops him. "That ones taken." He says.

"By who?" asks Casey.

"In theory, no one. Not anymore at least. But lets just pretend it is because it makes the reality a little less depressing, okay?" says Laz.

"Fine. Don't get your panties in a bundle. Here's another one just like it." says Casey.

As Team B continue to suit up, Laz just stares at that assault rifle. Looking at it with some subtle pain in his eyes. Chuck sees him and says. "Laz?"

Laz quickly collects himself. "Yeah, yeah."

"Everything okay?" asks Chuck.

"Yeah. I'm just thinking of a... um... simpler time." says Laz. "Okay. You all got everything you need? Yes? Great. The directions to place are in the vans GPS." As he walks back upstairs he tells them one last thing. "And try not to screw up."

* * *

With Morgan outside in the van, the rest of Team B mingle with the other guests at the convention. Chuck is dressed in a nice suit wearing a fake goatee and glasses. Sarah has a black dress on and a red-haired wig. And Casey, is in his bartender uniform.

"You got anything, Morgan?" asks Chuck.

"Nothing yet. Looks like Edgar still hasn't shown up."

"Alright. Keep your eyes peeled." says Chuck.

"For sure, dude. Though I have to comment on the moon. It's really pale tonight."

"Yeah, I know. I can see it through the glass ceiling." says Chuck.

"You know, I could make a really bad Devil in the pale moonlight joke right now. But I probably won't." says Morgan

"And I thank you for that." says Chuck. "Casey, anything?"

"I over heard from one of the guests that he should get here soon. So sit tight."

"Hope so. Its been almost an hour since we got here." says Chuck.

Chuck and Sarah then begin to talk to themselves. "I bet you most of the guards here are Fulcrum." says Sarah.

"Yeah, probably." says Chuck.

"It's almost a certainty that they are." says a voice on their mics.

"Casey? Morgan? Who was that?" asks Chuck.

"Stop asking stupid questions. You know who it is."

"Laz?" says Chuck. "Where are you?"

"Back at my place. I've been checking in periodically on you guys since you arrived. Working on this damn bracelet is boring as hell. Plus, Chuck's Mom keeps coming in here giving me the death glare every five minutes." says Laz.

"How did you hack the coms?" asks Sarah.

"You're using my van and my coms. Do you really think I can't hack into them? Hell, I don't even need to hack. They're mine!" says Laz. "And don't worry. I've done nothing but help out. I've been watching Sarah's ass the whole time."

"You mean watching my back, right?" asks Sarah.

"... I know what I said." says Laz.

"Look, Laz. Just get off the mic. You worry about the bracelet and we'll worry about Edgar." says Chuck.

"Whatever." Laz says as he signs off.

At that moment, they get an alert from Morgan. "Guys! He's here."

Chuck and Sarah soon turn their attention to the main entrance. They see Edgar walk in, being escorted by some of his bodyguards. He does a little meet and greet with some of the guests when he enters.

"What's he doing?" asks Sarah.

"I don't know. Lets just keep watching him." says Chuck.

Once Edgar is done mingling with the guests, he goes straight for the podium and begins to speak. "Thank you all for coming out tonight and for such a warm welcome. Now, I know that this whole conference isn't about one particular person or thing. But the great organizers of this event have been gracious enough to allow me to make a very special announcement. I am happy to announce the... resurrection, of Roark Instruments." The crowd begin to clap, and when they're done, Edgar continues. "We are keeping the name, Roark Instruments, in honor of our late, great boss, Ted Roark. It only seems right if you ask me. And... since it's been almost five years since his passing, I propose a toast. I know he would've loved to have been here. To Ted Roark!" The crowd all toast and just when everyone thinks he's done, Edgar says one more thing. "Now I can't go into specific details on what we have planned. But I can assure you all. After we... acquire certain things, we'll be able to do more than we ever could have before." Once he's finished, he leaves the podium and heads straight for the bar.

"Casey, he's heading your way." says Chuck.

"Scotch, please." says Edgar.

"Coming right up, sir." says Casey.

Chuck and Sarah follow Edgar to the bar and start to talk to him. "Hello. Charlie Burton, and this is my lovely wife, Jenny. We're from Burton Tech. Please to meet you."

"Mr and Mrs. Burton. Please to meet you too." He says as he sakes both of their hands. "Burton Tech.? You new?" He asks them.

"Yes we are. We're here to kind of... get our name out there. Gotta start somewhere, right?" says Chuck.

"Very true." says Edgar.

"We take on any and every type of client." says Sarah. "So if you know anyone who needs help..."

"I'll make sure to pass on your name." says Edgar.

"By the way, I just have to say. Great speech." says Chuck.

"Thank you." says Edgar.

"The part about you being able to do more once you've gotten specific things sounds interesting to me. Do you think you can... shed a bit more light on that?"

"Now, Mr. Burton. What kind of business person would I be if I just told everybody what I had up my sleeve?"

"Fair point." says Chuck.

One of Edgar's bodyguards whispers something to him. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I have something else that needs my attention."

"Ah, no worries. Hope you have a great rest of the night." says Chuck.

Once Edgar leaves Chuck, Sarah, and Casey have a quick discussion on they should do next. "Follow him?" asks Sarah.

"Yeah." says Chuck.

"I'll go back to the van and gear up." says Casey. "You hear that, Morgan?"

"Loud and clear. Getting everything ready."

With every one else off to do their task, Chuck and Sarah begin theirs by following Edgar. They follow him to the far back part of the building. "Morgan, got anything?... Morgan? No answer." says Chuck.

"Something must be blocking the signal. Come on, lets keep moving." says Sarah.

"Okay. Wait... where did he go?" asks Chuck.

"Mr and Mrs. Burton. May I ask what you two are doing?" asks Edgar as he appears behind them.

Chuck and Sarah try to play it off, with Chuck saying first. "Oh hey. This is embarrassing, me and the Mrs were trying to find a spot that was more... 'private', if you know what I mean. This happens whenever we go to one of these things. We just get so excited. Isn't that right, honey?"

"Oh yeah. Every time. All that talk about gigabytes and RAM, just gets me so flustered." says Sarah.

"You can cut the act. I know who you are." says Edgar.

"I'm sorry?" says Chuck.

Edgar calls for his men, who show up immediately, along with Spider. "You've meet Spider, right? Once you get past the helmet... his actually alright. Now... where is that bracelet?..."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called, **"A Deadly Conversation"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Deadly Conversation

**Chuck vs The Bracelet**

**Chapter 7: A Deadly Conversation**

* * *

Chuck and Sarah stand, hands up, surrounded by Edgar, Spider, and a group of Fulcrum agents.

"Chuck and Sarah Bartwoski... it is so nice to see you two again." says Edgar. "I'm sure you're probably wondering how I knew it was you. Because those disguises you have on are absolutely full-proof." He jokes. "Or maybe... lets just say I have my ways."

"Are you going to keep going on with the pleasantries? Or are you going to tell us what you want?" says Sarah.

"I think its pretty obvious what I want... the bracelet." says Edgar.

"Why?" asks Chuck.

"I think by this point I don't have to tell you that the Intel on that thing is extremely valuable. So I'm pretty sure you can imagine why I would want it." says Edgar. "By the way. Did you really like that speech? Hardest thing I probably ever had to do. Ted was a narcissistic giant pain in the ass. Ten years working for him and all I got was a series of incredibly painful migraines and a piece of the Intersect key that I sold to Quinn. Roark was a clown. Now that I'm in charge, I make sure we see results."

"You'll go down just as easy as he did." says Sarah.

"We'll see. But... I am curious. How did you know I would be here? Not many did." asks Edgar.

"You have your ways, we have ours." says Chuck.

Spider suddenly interjects, saying. "Sir. I think I may have an idea how. They're with, The Lazarus."

"Laz?" says Edgar. "You're putting your trust... in a professional thief? Is he helping you stay off my radar? Because I've had eyes and ears on your house and business ever since you had your first run in with Spider, and I've gotten nothing. Makes sense though. As much of a jackass as he is, Laz was always good at leaving very little clues and digging up information. But, in any case, I highly suggest that you tell me where the bracelet is. Because I really do not want this conversation to turn deadly."

"You can talk and threaten us all you want. But there's no way you're getting that bracelet." says Chuck.

"My oh my, Chuck. Haven't you grown into a fine spy. The last time I saw you, you were a cowering and stuttering mess, begging me not to shoot your poor lady friend, Jill. By the way, how did that turn out?" Edgar asks sarcastically.

"Sir. What would you like us to do with them?" asks Spider.

"Very good question, Spider. First, I want you to take Mr. Bartowski back to headquarters and... 'persuade' him to tell us where the bracelet is. And if that doesn't work... you know what to do." says Edgar. "As for you, Mrs. Bartowski, I'll be taking care of you personally. Looking back, you really should have died on that plane. But I'm kind of glad you didn't. Because now, I get to have all sorts of fun with you. Keep the red wig on by the way. I like red heads."

As Edgar signals for his men to grab them, Chuck and Sarah hear Casey on their coms yelling. "Cover your mouths!" At that moment, a couple of smoke bombs lands around them dispensing a thick smoke-screen, making it where even if your hand was right in front of you it would be difficult to see.

While Edgar and his men stumble blindly in the smoke, Chuck and Sarah grab each other making sure they don't wonder apart. "I've got you, baby." says Chuck.

"Now I've got both of you. Come on!" says Casey as he grabs them and drags them back to the van.

"Oh Geez, are guys okay?" asks Morgan as they all jump in the car.

"We're fine, Morgan. Get us out of here." says Sarah.

"What the hell happened?" asks Casey as he takes off his gear.

"They knew who we were. It's almost like they knew we were coming." says Chuck.

"You know what. I bet that son of a bitch Laz tip-ed them off. He's probably with them or something." says Casey. "I say we kill him."

"Calm down, Casey. We have no proof yet." says Chuck. "If we go in there, throwing around accusations, we could scare him. And if he is really with Fulcrum, he could warn them. When we get back... I'll talk to him. Personally."

* * *

Team B arrive back at Laz's and go straight to the living room. There, they are greeted by Alex, Mary and baby Stephen.

"From the look on your faces, I take it didn't go as planned. What happened?" asks Mary.

Chuck takes his mother aside as everyone tend to something else. Casey, Morgan and Alex talk. And Sarah goes over to tend to the baby. Chuck explains what happened and what he wants to do when it comes to Laz.

"Has he done anything? At all while you were watching him?" asks Chuck.

"No. He's been trying to hack the bracelet the entire time." says Mary.

"Okay. I'm gonna go and... you know." says Chuck.

"Be careful." Mary tells him.

"I will. Thanks Mom." As Chuck walk off, he gives a nod to Sarah. And another one to Casey. They both acknowledge him, letting him know they're ready if needed.

"Look who it is." says Laz when Chuck walks in. "From the shame and disappointment on your face, I'd say it the whole thing went to hell, right?"

"For lack of a better description, yeah. Pretty much." says Chuck. "It was weird. It's like they were ten steps ahead of us or someting."

"Well I know why." says Laz.

"Do you?" says Chuck.

"Yeah. Those disguises you had on sucked." says Laz. "Throwing on a wig and a fake goatee isn't exactly going to fool many people. Especially if they know what you look like already. I mean you could have taken your chances by just going Clark Kent style, by only having a pair of glasses on. That probably would have worked out better too."

"Yeah well... probably. Hey, when Edgar talked about you, it was like he knew you." says Chuck.

"Well I am a freelancer. And in my time I've worked with many people. Including Fulcrum." says Laz.

"You've worked with them lately?" asks Chuck.

"No. To be honest that whole thing... didn't exactly end well."

"What happened?"

"I slept with one of Ted Roark's girlfriends... Yeah. So you can probably imagine how that put an end to any kind of future business between us." says Laz.

"But have you... talked to anyone in Fulcrum recently?" asks Chuck.

"Chuck, if you want to ask me something then just ask it. Trying to crack this damn bracelet is already giving a big enough headache." says Laz.

Seeing that he's being too obvious, Chuck decides to change the topic. "So what was with that gun you were looking at down in the garage? You seemed to have gotten really emotional while looking at it."

"It... belonged to someone." says Laz.

"A friend?" asks Chuck.

"... Yeah. He thought it would be cool to paint it like that. Idiot. Never used it either. He wasn't into guns. He got it for those, 'Just in case' situations." says Laz.

"Did he... have a name?" asks Chuck.

"Yes... he did. Maybe one day I'll tell you what it is. You know, when you're not grilling me on Fulcrum." says Laz.

As they're conversation ends, Laz stops what he's doing, and begins to show a smile on his face that stretches from ear to ear. Chuck sees this and asks. "What?"

"Stop asking stupid questions. Just look at may face and that should tell you everything." says Laz.

"Did you?..." asks Chuck.

Laz looks directly at him, and says. "Oh yes! Consider this bitch cracked!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called, **"For Nerd Eyes Only"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8: For Nerd Eyes Only

**Chuck vs The Bracelet**

**Chapter 8: For Nerd Eyes Only**

* * *

Once Laz announced that he had finally hacked the bracelet, Team B, including Mary, all gather in to see what's on it.

"I am very good." says Laz as he looks over the Intel.

"Let me take a look." says Chuck.

"Be my guest, Carmichael." says Laz.

As Chuck looks at the Intel, he says. "Well... all of this is definitely not in the Intersect because I'm not flashing on any of it."

"What is it?" asks Sarah.

"It's... all old information..."

As Chuck continues to look, Laz comments. "Scroll down a little further and you'll see where Jimmy Hoffa is really buried. Kinda sucks for the people who live in those condos."

"But most of this Intel is on old projects and... Beckman? Langston Graham? Roan? What is this?" asks Chuck.

"From what I've gathered, most of what's on there is old Intel on past and current government officials and agents. Most of which are now very high-ranking. A lot of it is very personal information. And I mean personal." says Laz.

"I can see why Edgar wants this so bad now. With this kind of information, he can basically black-mail some of these people and get away with who knows what." says Chuck.

"Yeah, pretty much. There was a reason your Dad was told not to put this in the Intersect. But... really?" says Laz.

"What?" asks Sarah.

"Black mail? I thought it would have been something more original than that... ah well." says Laz.

As they all continue talking, Chuck's phone rings. "I don't recognize this number." He says.

"Hold on!" says Laz. He runs to go grab some device, and gives it to Chuck. "It might be Edgar. Connect your phone to this. If he's tracking it, this will block the signal."

Chuck connects the device, and answers his phone. "Mr. Bartwoski, you and your wife left in such a rush. I never got a chance to say goodbye." says Edgar.

"Yeah well, we tend to do that when we're about to be kidnapped." says Chuck.

"Now I know you're blocking me so I can't track you so I'll try to keep this short. I want to set up a meeting so you and I can talk about this whole, bracelet thing. I'll even let you pick the meeting place." says Edgar. "Unless, of course, you like being on the run with your family. If so, then you'll be doing that until this all gets sorted out. I wont take anymore of your time. So when you all have come to a decision, contact me. See you all very soon."

When Edgar hangs up Chuck tells the rest of Team B his proposal. "So?" He asks them.

"It's probably a trap. No, scratch that, it's definitely a trap." says Casey.

"Yeah, most likely. But we can't do this forever. We need to put an end to this." says Chuck. "But we have the advantage. We set up where the meeting takes place."

"Do you have any place in mind?" asks Sarah.

"I do!" Quickly says Morgan. "Why not the Buy More?"

"That's a stupid idea, Moran." says Casey.

"No, no we can make that work." says Chuck. "Hear me out. Sarah and I will meet Edgar in the parking area behind the store. Casey will watch over from a far just in case. And Morgan and Laz will monitor everything from the van."

"Excuse me? I never agreed to that." says Laz.

"Laz..." says Chuck.

"Fine you've convinced me."

"Everyone good with the plan?" asks Chuck.

After they've all agreed, Chuck sends Edgar the info and tells the team. "Come on. Lets end this..."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**A/N- This is a little side story taking place during the events of Chapters six and seven. It revolves around Laz, Mary, and Stephen J. Bartwoski.**

* * *

**Bonus Chapter**

**Orion and I**

* * *

Mary walks into the room to check on Laz, again, to find him talking over his mic. "Back at my place... You're using my van... Sarah's ass... Whatever." Is what she hears as he talks.

"Come to check on me again?" asks Laz when he hangs up the mic.

"Maybe. Who was that?" asks Mary.

"Chuck and Sarah. Those two sure get themselves into the craziest situations." Jokes Laz.

"How's the bracelet?" asks Mary.

"It's getting there. Just a few more walls to break down and I should have it... I hope. I'll tell ya though, your husband was one hell of a genius." says Laz.

"He was. He also wasn't one to keep that many friends. So you hanging around him was interesting to find out." says Mary.

"Hanging around him was... 'interesting'. He was a strange guy, to say the least. But I liked that about him. He reminded me of... lets just say better times." says Laz.

"Chuck said you met him in Tokyo. That you helped him out. Why?" She asks.

"Why would a degenerate like me help a crazy old man? Well, I think it's time for story time with, Laz!"

* * *

Laz's story begins with him at a bar, in Tokyo, after just completing a job. While enjoying his drink, a man takes the seat next to him and orders some water. "Kind of a waste just ordering water. Especially in this bar. Might as well go to the bathroom and take a drink from the faucet. Because that's what they're gonna give you."

The Man takes a sip of his water, and replies. "Not much of a drinker."

"Which brings up the question, why even come into a bar in the first place?" asks Laz.

"Look, I just want to relax for a bit. So, if you don't mind." The Man says.

"Fine, fine. But you're missing out on some good sake." says Laz. He continues to look at The Man, taking notice of his demeanor, and the way he spoke. He notices that The Man turns his head every few minutes to look around. He gives off a little laugh before telling The Man. "You're running." He says as he finishes off another shot of saké.

"Excuse me?" asks The Man.

"You're running." Repeats Laz.

"Why would you say that?"

"Lets just say... it's something I recognize from personal experience. Oh, and by the way. Those tough looking gentleman walking this way seem to have their eye on you. Just a heads up." says Laz.

Once The Man sees the men coming toward him, he rushes off to get away.

Laz has a little laugh at the situation. That was until one of the men recognizes him and tries to grab him. "Son of a bitch!" He yells out right before he smashes a bottle over the guys head and runs off. Laz rushes out the back door, climbs a ladder, and runs across a couple of buildings before stopping on a rooftop. As he waits the guys out, he hears breathing around him. The breathing leads him to, The Man from the bar catching his breath. "Wow. Can't believe you managed to out run them, old man."

As The Man continues to catch his breath, he asks. "What are you doing here?"

"They're after me now too. Wasn't lying when I told you I had experience running. What the hell do they want?" asks Laz.

The Man lies, saying. "I don't know." Then says. "They... They've been tracking me for a while now."

"Who's they?" asks Laz.

"Seems like it's a different group every other week. I can't keep track anymore."

Laz looks around to see if it's clear, when it is, he says. "Okay, look. I don't normally do this, but in our short time together you've kinda grown on me, so. My car is down there, we make a break for it, and get the hell out of town."

"How do I know I can trust you?" asks The Man.

"You don't." says Laz. He raises his hand, and points off in a random direction to acknowledge the rest of the world, telling The Man. "But right now... who else can you trust?"

The Man thinks for a moment, then replies. "Fine. Lets go."

"Alright. Now, let's try to get this door open." Laz begins to open the rooftop door, but soon realizes its electric. "No problem, I got this."

"Allow me." The Man says. He rolls up his sleeve to show a wrist computer. He uses to open the door, doing it with ease. "Come on."

With that hack, Laz quickly realizes who The Man really is. "Holy crap. You're, Orion."

With the mans identity known, Stephen just says. "Well aren't you a smart kid. Now run!"

They run down the stairs, run about a block down and rush across the street to Laz's car. "Get in!" Laz shouts. They pull out and speed away.

"They're behind us." say Stephen.

"Oh crap. There's three cars. Damn it." says Laz. "Okay. Just leaving the city isn't good enough anymore. We need to get out of the country. There's a helipad near by."

"You want to steal a helicopter?" asks Stephen.

"I thought that kind of went without saying, but yeah. We're gonna steal a chopper. Don't worry, though. I've had minutes and minutes of a lesson." says Laz.

Surprised, Stephen says. "One lesson?"

"Yeah. It's okay. I was only slightly inebriated at the time. So I can recall most of it."

Stephen looks at him, not amused.

"Take it easy I was only kidding." says Laz.

Stephen gives off a sigh of relief and says. "Good."

"I'm actually not kidding that was a very true story. So you probably should be worried." says Laz.

They both finally reach the helipad and jump out of the car, taking cover behind it. The men reach them soon after and begin to open fire.

"Why are they shooting? Last time I checked... they wanted me alive." says Stephen.

"The gunfire is for me. I'm wanted... preferably dead. Sorry." says Laz. "You wouldn't happen to have a gun on you by any chance, do you?" He asks.

"I don't do guns." says Stephen.

"Of course not." says Laz. "Hold on!" He shouts. He goes on to pull out a couple of cylinder shaped objects from his jacket.

"What are those?" asks Stephen.

"Flash-bang's." says Laz. "The fact that I had these slipped my mind. These should knock 'em out for a few minutes. Enough time to get out of here anyway. Cover your everything!" Laz throws the grenades and with the men blinded, he and Stephen board the chopper, fly off and manged to make their way to Seoul, South Korea. They ditched the chopper and found another bar to relax in. Stephen stuck with water, while Laz ordered anything that had alcohol in it. "Come on, Orion. Drink up."

"I'm good, thanks."

"So are you gonna tell me your real name or what?" asks Laz.

"I'm not going to make it that easy." says Stephen. "What about you? Or do you liked being called, The Lazarus?"

Laz laughs and asks. "How'd you know?"

"I'm not an idiot, kid." says Stephen.

"I expected nothing less from the famous, Orion." He extends his hand and says. "Just call me, Laz."

Stephen shakes his hand, and says. "Good to meet you."

"So what now?" asks Laz as he continues to drink.

"Nothing right now. At least... not for a while. Why?" asks Stephen.

"I dunno. I'm going to, Shanghai after this. You wanna go?" asks Laz.

Stephen thinks for a moment, before saying. "Why not. I've been traveling alone for... some time now. But some company could be a welcomed change. There's a reason for me traveling alone. But... you seem to be able to take care of yourself."

Laz raises his glass. "Alright." He says. Stephen does the same, but Laz stops him. "No. This calls for a toast with real alcohol."

Stephen finally gives in and asks for a shot. He coughs a little after drinking it, and says. "Good enough? Last drink you're ever going make me drink."

"Yeah... we'll see about that. Spend enough time with me, and I'll rub off on you." says Laz.

Stephen looks at him, and says. "If you're lucky... maybe the same will happen to you. And I hope it's for the better."

* * *

As the story ends, Laz tells Mary. "And he did. He did rub off on me. And... you know what happened after that. Never got to properly thank him though."

"Why was that?" asks Mary.

"I think the giant stone with his name on it pretty much tells you why." says Laz.

"Is that it." asks Mary.

"For now. It's funny though." says Laz.

"What is?" She asks.

"No matter what I tell you. No matter how honest I may or may not be. You will never trust me." says Laz.

Mary looks at him. She doesn't say anything at first. But after a few moments. "Stephen was right. You are a smart kid."

Laz doesn't really react to the comment. Instead, looks at the monitor. "Chuck's here. You better go and met up with him. Hopefully it went well..."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called, **"Midnight Madness"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9: Midnight Madness

**Chuck vs The Bracelet**

**Chapter 9: Midnight Madness**

* * *

Team B all gather around the Buy More. Taking the places they agreed upon. Casey is across the street, and is ready with a sniper rifle filled with tranqs. Morgan and Laz are in the van, on the other side of the Buy More. And Chuck and Sarah are in the back lot, waiting for Edgar.

"When do you think he's going to get here?" asks Sarah.

"He said eleven thirty. But it's almost midnight, so who knows." says Chuck.

"Casey?" says Sarah. "You good?"

"Yeah." Replies Casey. "I hope this son of a bitch gets here soon. The quicker I get to blow his head off the better."

"Just keep your eyes open. And remember when I give the signal, tranq him." says Chuck. "Morgan? How about you?"

Morgan takes a second to check some things out, then says. "Good here, Chuck. Ready for anything."

"Alright. Laz?... Laz?... Laz!" Chuck keeps on saying.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the third time." He finally replies. "Good to go... whenever."

"Everything alright on their end?" asks Sarah.

"Sounds like it." says Chuck.

"I just want this to be over. I'm so sick of having to leave little Stephen behind." says Sarah.

Chuck grabs her hand, to comfort her, and tells her. "Me too, baby."

As they continue to wait, Big Mike comes out from the Buy More's back entrance, with Subway sandwiches in hand. "Bartowski's?" He asks when he sees them.

"Big Mike!" says Chuck, surprised to see him. "What a... what are you here?"

"I had to stay late to do some paper work. Managers job is a busy one after all. And I was taking some Subway for a little midnight snack. What are you two doing?" As Chuck and Sarah scramble to think of something to say, Big Mike sees that they're holding hands and come to a very 'interesting' conclusion. "Ah... say no more. I see what's going on."

"You do?" asks Chuck.

"Yeah. You're holding each others hands, Sarah's wearing a sexy outfit..."

"I always dress like this." says Sarah.

"Me and Bolonia did the same thing after we were married for a while too." says Big Mike.

"And that was?..." asks Chuck.

"Oh my god, why'd you ask?" Quickly says Morgan.

"You guys are experimenting by being, 'intimate' in different and strange places." says Big Mike. "Now I don't want to be in your way anymore, so I'll leave. But if you're really looking for a great spot, try the roof. Bolonia and I can't recommended it enough."

"Shoot me, please." says Morgan, hearing everything through the com.

"Alright, you kids have a good night." says Big Mike.

Chuck and Sarah, awkwardly, say goodbye as well. "You know... that all doesn't too bad, does it? When this is all over, do you might... wanna?.." asks Chuck.

Sarah gives off a little smile, and says. "When this is all taken care of, then we can talk."

* * *

A few more minutes go by, until Edgar finally arrives. He steps out of his car, with Spider accompanying him. "Mr and Mrs. Bartowski. Forgive me for being late. But when you running your own company, things can get in the way. You understand?"

"Guys, be ready." says Chuck.

"Now... about that bracelet." says Edgar.

"Why do want it?" asks Chuck. "The truth this time."

"I think you probably know why by this point or else you wouldn't ask me that. The Intel on that thing, can greatly help me in my future business dealings. I don't even want the bracelet itself. I just want what's in it."

"How do we know you still wont try something?" asks Sarah.

"When I get the Intel, then I'll have no further use for any of you." says Edgar.

"That's exactly what we thought." says Chuck. "Casey." He says, giving him the signal. But nothing happens. "Casey?" He says again.

Edgar smiles, and tells Chuck. "Oh. Is this who you're asking for?" He gives a signal of his own, and two his men come out with Casey being held at gun point.

Chuck doesn't know what to do, he's surprised that Edgar seems to be two steps ahead of him.

"Okay. I gotta be honest." says Edgar. I didn't set this up to ask you to give it to me. I asked you here to take it."

"That's not happening." says Chuck.

"Sure it is." says Edgar. "Isn't that right... Laz?"

Laz comes in holding Morgan at gun point, and says "Geez. What the hell took you so long? And don't feed me your fashionably late crap... Jackass."

"He caught me by surprise, Chuck. Sorry." says Morgan.

"What are doing?" asks Chuck.

"I think it's pretty obvious what I'm doing." says Laz.

"You should have heeded my advice, Chuck. Never trust a thief." says Edgar. "By the way, Laz, you got the bracelet?"

Laz reaches in his jacket pocket, and throws it over to Edgar. "There ya go. And I want to be paid twice as much as before, got it?"

"You'll get paid Laz, don't worry." Edgar says as he admires the bracelet.

"You son of a bitch!" Yells Casey.

"Wow. You were all so easy." says Laz as he laughs. "But no hard feelings, right? Money is money after all. Now I know, I know. Me betraying you. Who ever saw that twist coming?"

"To be honest, I kind of find it disappointing it took you this long." Chuck says in an angry tone.

"Really? Huh... well in that case." Laz then takes Morgan by the collar, throws him away from him, and shoots Morgan twice in the chest. As Morgan's body lay on the concrete, and Team B look on in shock, Laz says. "Now THAT'S a twist!"

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called, **"Sudden But Inevitable Betrayal"**

* * *

**Author's note- Please feel free to leave a comment and let me know what your thoughts are. Thank you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10: Sudden But Inevitable

**Chuck vs The Bracelet**

**Chapter 10: Sudden But Inevitable Betrayal**

* * *

Team B continue to look on in shock at Morgan as he lay on the ground, not moving at all. "Morgan!" yells Chuck trying to get a response from his best friend.

Laz walks over to check Morgan out. "Don't you touch him you son of a bitch!" yells Casey.

"Yup. No pulse. The little bearded man is definitely dead." says Laz.

"That's one less person to worry about." says Edgar. "Spider. Round up our three remaining 'friends' and escort them to the car. We're taking them with us."

"What? Why?" asks Sarah. "You have the bracelet. Why keep us around?"

"Because I'm not done with you yet." says Edgar. "Laz, you wanna take care of... that?"

"Yeah. I'll take care of the body." says Laz.

As Laz drags Morgan away, and he is being put in the car, Chuck says. "No! Morgan!" He continues to struggle, so Spider hits him over the head to make him stop. Knocking him out in the process.

* * *

When Chuck awakens, he finds himself in a cell, being looked after by Sarah. "Ah... Wha... What?"

"Hey, you're finally awake. Are you okay?" asks Sarah.

"Yeah... yeah. I'm good. Where are we?" He asks.

"I wish I knew. After they knocked you out they put bags over our heads so we wouldn't see. We've been here for almost an hour." She says. "Chuck... Chuck, I'm so sorry about Morgan." She grabs him to give him a hug to comfort him more. She herself begins to get emotional as well. "I'm so sorry. He meant a lot to me too."

Chuck holds her tight, shedding a few tears for his fallen best friend. After a couple of minutes, he forces himself to regain his composure so he can be strong for everyone while their in this situation. He takes a moment to look around. The cell that their in is made of hard clear glass, so they can pretty much see what their surroundings are. He sees that the cell is in a large room, with desks and computers around.

Casey is the cell next to them. "Grimes... never hurt anyone." He says. "He didn't... deserve that. Oh my God. How I'm I going to tell, Alex?"

They then hear the sounds of people coming their way. It turns out to be Edgar, Spider, a few Fulcrum agents, and Laz. "Chuck! It's good to see you up and about again. Hope that bump Spider gave you isn't too serious." says Edgar.

"Now what do you want?" asks Chuck.

"You'll find out soon enough. All in due time, Chuck." says Edgar.

"I couldn't care less about what you're thinking on doing!" says Sarah. "Where the hell is my son?"

"Oh... the rest of you family is being... 'taken care of'. Laz made sure of that." says Edgar.

Laz just stands there, with big smile on face, taunting Team B. Sarah look directly at Laz, and tells him. "If anything happens to him, or any of them, I'm going to kill you, you psychotic bastard!"

"How could you do this? We trusted you. You swore that you'd help us." says Chuck.

"Yeah well... I say a lot of things." says Laz. Before he says his next thing, he begins to laugh. "But I mean, really? I know that this was a sudden turn of events. You finding out I was playing you this whole time. But...it was inevitable. To tell you the truth I don't know who's a bigger idiot. You? Or your Dad? No Aces for you, Charles."

"And Morgan?" asks Chuck. "Why Morgan?!" He slams his fist on the cell. "Why did you have to kill him?!"

"Well... he shouldn't have eaten all the shrimp." says Laz.

"It's funny, though. Isn't it? This whole thing started when we sent Bryce after the Intersect." says Edgar. "Even though that didn't go as planned... we have you now. In the beginning... it was, Fulcrum. And now in the end... it's still, Fulcrum. We've won. It was always going to be us. It was always going to be... me. I should have been put in-charge a long time ago. Instead of Roark or those damned Elders. Just imagine how much better we would've been."

"Wow. Way to go. You just made it sound like a cult or something." says Laz. "Speaking of, Bryce. I always meant to ask you, Chuck. How did it feel to get his sloppy seconds?" He jokes.

"Laz. That's enough of your... 'humor'. As a matter of fact, you get first watch." says Edgar.

He replies in a sarcastic tone. "Hooray." Edgar goes on and leaves with the rest of his group, leaving Laz behind. Laz takes a seat looking directly at Team B. "Well... I don't know about you, but that went on shorter than I expected." The members of Team B don't say anything. All just look at Laz with a burning hatred. "Ah Geez, come on guys. Don't look at me like that." He says. "Making me feel bad here. You know, if you hadn't just lost a friend, I would say something..."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called, **"There Will Be Blood" **

* * *

**Author's note- Sorry for making this chapter so short. Some of the content I wanted to put in I actually want to hold on to until the next one. Hope you all understand. As always, please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11: There Will Be Blood

**Chuck vs The Bracelet**

**Chapter 11: There Will Be Blood**

* * *

As Team B continue to try to figure out how to escape, Laz can't help but, well, be Laz. "Have any of you ever been to India? There's this great restaurant in Bangalore that serves the best Tandoori chicken. I've been craving some all day." says Laz as he swerves around in his chair. "Thinking I'll go and get some when this is over."

"Go to hell." says Casey.

"Casey, that was mean. Don't be like that. I've already made your daughter a widow before she even got the chance to walk down the aisle. Please don't make me make her half an orphan too." says Laz. He then turns his attention to Chuck. "Why so glum, Carmichael? You've always been such a high-spirited fellow. Come on. Tell a joke. Crack a smile. Say one of your intelligent little quips."

Chuck says nothing. He completely ignores Laz at first, knowing that his time will come eventually. But he does give him one very harsh look. Letting Laz know he'll pay for what he has done. Sarah does the same.

"Okay, you're really bumming me out." says Laz.

"What should we do now?" Sarah asks Chuck.

"I'm looking for some kind of way to hack the cell. But I can't find anything. These things are pretty much full proof."

"Hurry up, Bartowski. You have no idea how badly I want to clobber that son of a bitch." says Casey.

"Get in line." says Sarah.

* * *

Soon after, another Fulcrum agent walks in letting Laz know that his shift was done and that he was needed in the lab. Before leaving, Laz tells Team B. "Farewell, Bartowski's. I leave you all in the capable hands of... well... lets just call him, Fulcrum agent number one. I'm not gonna bother finding out their names."

The Fulcrum agent just sits down, and reads his magazine quietly, not really paying any attention to the prisoners. The thing that does eventually get his attention is some noise coming from the vents. At first, he shakes it off. But after it happens a few more times, he gets up and begins to listen. He follows it for a while, but after it stops, he forgets about it and goes back to his magazine. As soon as he sits down, one of the vents bursts open and out pops a small man and shoots the agent with a tranq gun. As the agent lay on the ground, the small man says. "Oh my God. That was awesome!"

"Morgan?!" says Chuck, beyond surprised to see his 'late' friend alive and well.

"Hey, guys."

"What the hell, Grimes?" says Casey.

"How are you alive?" asks Sarah.

"I will answer everything in a minute but first, let me get you guys out of this cell." Morgan tries to get the cell to open, but has no luck. "I can't, dude. I need the code to open it."

As Morgan thinks about what else he could do, one of the doors opens. And in walks in Laz. "Morgan, run!" says Chuck.

Morgan stands his ground, however. Laz walks over to him, but stops by the tranqed agent. Laz looks down at the agent and begins to laugh. "What the hell? Do you think you're in a Mission Impossible movie or something? What are doing?"

"What was I supposed to do? You left me in that room alone with nothing but this tranq gun and little to no plan." says Morgan.

Chuck doesn't know whats happening, and says. "Okay, I am so confused right now. What's going on?"

"Just one second. " says Morgan. "Laz? The code."

Laz is pouring himself a drink, and as he sips it he tells Morgan. "Three, one, six."

With the code, the cell doors opens and Team B all hug, and by all it really means only Chuck and Sarah because Casey is Casey, Morgan and are so happy to have him back. "Good to see you up and walking, Grimes."

"I don't even care what happened. It's so good to have you back, buddy." says Chuck.

"As much as this whole reunion is tugging at my heart-strings, we gotta move." says Laz.

As soon as Sarah hears Laz, she rushes over to him and punches him directly in the face knocking him to the floor. "What the hell is going on and where the hell is my son you psychotic bastard?!"

"You made me spill my drink." says Laz.

"I don't give a rats-ass about your drink! Now answer the question." Demands Sarah.

Laz spits, and wipes away, the blood from his mouth, and gets up. "Well... I think it's pretty obvious by now that I didn't kill Morgan." He says.

"And?" asks Chuck.

"The gun I used to shoot Morgan, wasn't actually a real gun. It was loaded with... I guess you can call them high-tech paintball's. They were filled with fake blood and laced with sedative. So it knocks out the person once the liquid touches the skin. It also slows down your heart rate. Giving the illusion of death."

"You said I was only going to be out for forty-five minutes tops. It's been over two hours." says Morgan.

"Sorry. I forgot that the dose I shot you with was meant for someone who's adult sized." says Laz. "While we were in the van, and after Edgar had showed up, I told Morgan and we went for it. I dropped it on him, he had little to no time to process so don't be mad at him. Besides, whether he agreed to it or not, it was gonna happen either way. It was a way to get into Fulcrum Headquarters so we could finally put an end to this. And what do ya know! I guess it worked! Because here we are."

"And where exactly is, 'here'?" asks Casey.

"Just outside L.A." says Laz.

"And my family?" asks Chuck.

"They're still at my house. They're fine. I just told Edgar what he wanted to hear. I've been playing him way longer than I was fake playing you." says Laz. "Just ask Morgan."

They all look to Morgan, who assures them Laz is telling the truth. "Alright fine. But next time you come up with a plan, how about you let us know." says Sarah.

"Noted." says Laz. "So... we good? Or do you need me to tack on even more exposition?"

"Okay, well... I'm glad Morgan isn't really dead. By the way, don't ever do that again. And that you're not a complete traitor, Laz. But Edgar has the bracelet now." says Chuck.

"No. I think we're good there too. He doesn't know I cracked it. I put a firewall of my own up on it. So it'll take his tech's awhile to hack it."

"This all sounds fine and dandy." Sarcastically says Casey. "But there's one problem... we're not armed."

"Got that covered." says Laz. He goes over to one of the table, reaches under, and pulls out some handguns. He gives them to Sarah and Casey, and gives Chuck a tranq gun. "Now, Edgar is in the main Lab. And that's located across the base. So I hope you're all ready for a fight."

"Guess it's now or never." says Chuck.

"Grimes, you stay here." says Casey.

"What? Why? Didn't you see how I took care of that guard?" asks Morgan.

"We did. You should be getting a medal for it any day now." Jokes Laz.

"Because. We thought we lost you once already and I really don't want to tell my daughter that her fiancée really did die on my watch."

"He's right, buddy. Best you stay here." says Chuck.

Morgan agrees, and Laz tells him. "Lock the doors with same code that I gave you and if you need to make a quick exit take the vents like you did to get here." He says. "That it? Everybody ready?"

"Just one more thing." says Sarah. She goes over too Laz again, and this time, slaps him across the face. "That's for the sloppy seconds comment earlier... ass." She tells him.

Laz spits out blood once again and tells her. "Completely fair."

As they all head out, Chuck asks her. "Better now?"

To which she happily replies. "Absolutely..."

* * *

**End of Chapter**

Next Chapter to be called, **"We Are Fulcrum"**

* * *

**Author's note- As always, please feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
